Just Another Lost Little Girl
by Ashley-Lynn322
Summary: Snow never Killed Cora but Regina did send her back through a portal. Now, six years later Emma finds herself in another land with no recollection of how she got there, locked in a cell with a little girl whom she recognizes but has never seen before..or so she thinks. Established Swan Queen. Story is better then Summary I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. In this story Snow never killed Cora and Regina never took the potion that made her unable to have children.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any recognizable characters from the show.**

Have you ever had a day where you just wanted to give up?

To yell, "Alright world, you win."

Have you ever just laid in bed, curled tightly into your pillow with tears streaming down your face and whispered, "I can't take this anymore?"

I do.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that her whole body ached, she was laying on a dirty mattress in a very dark and dirty cell. There were dim lights flickering just on the other side of her cell but not enough to make anything visible. Sitting up slowly, Emma hissed at the pain that shot through her chest and stomach but she made herself get up anyway. She walked to the front of the cell and looked through the bars she didn't see anyone so she attempted to use her magic to open the doors. When nothing happened she tried again, concentrating hard but till the cell door remained firmly shut.

"Magic won't work."

Emma jumped back at the small voice coming from behind her, aggravating whatever injuries she had. Yelping she looked around to find where the voice had come from. Looking around she noticed a small shadow curled up in the corner, never taking her eyes of the shadow, she moved closer.

"Who are you?"

When no answer came Emma moved closer still, she noticed the figure shift closer to the wall. Once she was close enough she gasped, there in the corner was a young girl. She couldn't get a good look at her since the cell was so dark but she moved closer, stretching out her hands in front of her. She noticed the young girl flinch and quickly retracted her hands.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Emma, what's yours."

When the young girl didn't make any indications of answering her, Emma slowly sat down on the floor, a comfortable distance from the girl and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Come here sweet heart. I promise I won't touch you unless you want me to."

The young girl eyed Emma wearily before slowly moving out of the dark corner. She moved almost too where Emma was sitting but moved to the opposite wall and sat down. The little girl couldn't be any older than five. Now that Emma could see her properly she took in the matted and dirty brown locks atop the girl's head that hung down way past her shoulders. She could see green eyes that were tired but guarded and never moved from her face, watching for any signs that Emma wouldn't keep her word. Emma couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this girl.

"What is your name sweetheart?"

The young girl looked out the cell door, making sure there wasn't anybody around before looking back at Emma.

"My name is Keegan, how did you get here?"

Emma looked at Keegan quizzically still trying to put her finger on how she knew her.

"Well kid I don't know how I got here but could you do me a small favor?"

The young girl nodded quietly.

"Where exactly is here. I don't know where I am."

Keegans eyes widened at Emma, before she had a chance to answer her they heard a door open nearby and heavy footfalls headed their way. Keegan grew silent again and retreated into the corner again and Emma moved in front of the young girl. Her instinct to protect her overwhelming as the footsteps got closer. Two men arrived first before a woman whom Emma thought she would never see again moved to the middle of the door, smiling at the blonde.

"Well hello dear, don't you look surprised to see me."

The door flew open on its own accord and Emma heard a small gasp come from behind her. She moved closer to Keegan, making sure she was in the direct path of the woman in front of her.

"What the hell is going on Cora?"

 _Flashback (6 years earlier)_

 _Emma sat on the bed while Regina was in the bathroom finishing up her nightly routine. As the bathroom light turned off, a smile lit up the blondes face as the brunette climbed into bed next to her. Emma cuddled up against her wife and sighed contently._

" _How did I get so lucky to have you?"_

 _Regina smirked as she placed a light kiss on top of Emma's head and pulled the blonde closer to her._

" _I am your consolation prize for all you have done in keeping Storybrooke safe."_

 _Emma let out a light chuckle and kissed Regina's neck. They cuddled for a bit before Regina stroked the blondes arm getting her attention._

" _What is it babe?"_

" _Thank you for being there for me today. I wouldn't have been able to get through losing my mother again without you."_

 _Emma thought back to the events of the day. Cora had tried to kill Gold but Regina was able to stop her by casting an immobilizing curse, with Emma's help of course. Instead of killing her like Gold wanted, and frankly, Emma couldn't blame him for wanting the evil bitch dead, Regina sent her back through a portal they were able to procure to another realm where she couldn't hurt anyone. It had been hard on Regina, having to lose her mother all over again. Emma leaned up from the brunettes shoulder and placed a loving kiss to her lips._

" _Anytime babe. You know that I will be there for you no matter what. You and Henry are my first priorities and I will always put you before anyone else. If that means helping you get rid of your psychotic mother then so be it. I love you and I will always be by your side."_

 _Regina wiped a few tears from her cheeks at the blondes sweet words. Taking Emma's face in her hands, Regina leans in and kisses her wife, trying to portray all the emotions she is feeling into the kiss. When they break apart for air Regina leans their foreheads together._

" _Dear I think it is I who is the lucky one to have you here."_

 _Emma leaned in to kiss her again and pushed Regina back on the bed. Regina was able to cast a silencing spell and magically lock the door before she wasn't capable of thinking anymore._

 _End Flashback_

Cora walked closer to Emma, the blonde standing to her full height, trying to protect the little girl from whatever it was that Cora had in mind. Judging by the sadistic smirk that was plastered on Cora's face Emma could tell it wasn't good.

"Well dear that is no way to greet your mother in law. We haven't seen each other in six years. "

Emma didn't take her eyes off Cora but backed up closer to the little girl.

"What do you want Cora? I don't know where I am but judging by the fact that you are here I'd like to get home to my wife and son so if you could kindly send me back that would be great."

Cora laughed haughtily as she used her magic to fling Emma out of her way. The little girl curled closer into the corner but did not show any other signs of fear. Cora used her magic to lift the little girl, Keegan struggling right away as her air flow was restricted slightly by the magic's hold.

"You want to leave so soon? But we have so much to talk about Emma, you have barely met my little friend here."

Emma picked herself off the ground, charging at Cora and knocking the woman's concentration off Keegan, causing the magic to lose its hold and the little girl to crumple to the floor, gasping for air. Emma rose first and hurriedly put herself between her mother in law and the child. She could feel her magic bubbling to the surface but something was stopping it from leaving her body.

"Leave her alone Cora. Your problems are obviously with me. Why are you hurting a little girl?"

Cora rose gracefully to her feet and stalked angrily back out of the cell, the door slamming shut after her.

"I'd be careful Emma Swan if I were you. Do not underestimate what I am capable of, especially when I have something that is very important to you and my daughter."

With that Cora and her guards left, the hallway and cell dimming as they left. Emma didn't have much time to think about what Cora said as she turned to check on Keegan. The girl had finally caught her breathe but, even in the dim lighting, Emma could see bruises forming from where the magic's hold had tightened on the little girls throat. Moving closer to the girl Emma smiled.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

Keegan nodded and rubbed her throat lightly.

"I am used to it by now. I have been here as long as I can remember and she has never been that nice."

Emma's heart hurt for the child. When Cora had been in the room she had noticed the multiple scars on the young girl's body and didn't want to know how they had appeared.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your bruises? Just to make sure they aren't anything more serious?"

The little girl hesitated but moved closer to Emma and held her hair away from her neck. Emma was now able to see the bruises close up, they weren't that bad. What she did notice was the multitude of scars that covered this little girl's arms, face and neck. She even had one above her lip kind of like Regina. Emma pulled back and smiled at the little girl,

"You're going to be just fine."

Keegan smiled at the smile on the blondes face and leaned slightly on her shoulder. Emma winced a little and Keegan shrank back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

Emma looked confused for a second before understanding,

"Oh no honey I am fine. Come here."

Emma opened her arms to the child and Keegan looked at her skeptically before gently climbing into the older woman's lap. Emma wrapped her arms around her, sickened by how light the little girl was, Emma could barely feel her sitting in her lap. She had known what it was like to be underfed as a child but her malnourishment never reached the level that Keegan was at. Slowly stroking through the girls hair Emma whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry sweetheart I am going to figure out how to get you out of here."

 **Hello! This is my first dive into Once Upon a Time fanfiction. Please Review and let me know what you think if there is enough interest I want to continue this story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Twp. Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter, it means so much to me. Please enjoy and let me know what you think**

Emma held Keegan till the little girl stopped shaking and her breathing evened out. Placing the small girl on the bed and using her jacket to make a blanket, Emma stared down at the little one. She was so tiny that her whole body fit under Emmas jacket, just her head poking out. Shaking her head and turning away from the girl, Emma started looking for a way out of the cell. She went ahead and ruled out her magic, something was blocking it and she couldn't figure out what. The bars of the cell looked a little wide spread but Emma knew she wouldn't fit through but Keegan might. There were a few rocks outside the cell, just out of Emmas reach. Emma turned back to look at Keegan as she heard her stir. The little girl sat up, rubbing her eyes, Emma moved to sit next to her, gently smoothing a hand through the unruly curls.

"Hey there kid, how was your nap?"

Emma felt Keegan lean slightly into her touch, it wasn't much but it was a step in the right direction. She needed the little girl to trust her. Keegan nodded at Emma but didn't say a word.

"Hey Keegan how old are you sweetie?"

She looked up at Emma and shrugged her shoulders.

"The mean lady says I am 4 but I do not know."

Emma nodded and slowly reached towards the girl, not seeing any signs of withdrawal, Emma picked her up and put her on her lap.

"I need to see something really quick ok. I need your help, do you think you can help me?"

The little girl perked up at the prospect of being needed for something. Emma smiled at the child's excitement before she placed her down on the floor and walked over to the opening in the bars.

"Do you think you can fit through these bars to get out?"

Keegan shrugged her shoulders again but stepped closer to the door. Emma helped position her and slowly but surely Keegan was able to fit through the bars to the other side. Emma smiled at her,

"Good girl! Now I need you to hand me as many of those rocks as you can."

Taking a nervous peek at the door at the end of the hallway, Keegan started picking up as many rocks as she could and handing them back to Emma. Emma made a pile in the darkest corner of the cell, hoping that if Cora came back she would miss them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( _Flashback_ )

 _Emma sat cross-legged on the bathroom floor while Regina sat on the side of the bathtub Both of them looking at each other while they waited for Regina's phone to signal that the three minutes were up. Emma could see the stress and worry on Regina's face as she watched her phone count down the last seconds before a shrill ring filled the bathroom. Regina took a deep breath before walking over to the sink and looking down at what was sitting on the counter. Not two seconds later she collapsed on the floor in tears. Emma hurried over to her wife and pulled her into her arms and rocked her quietly, rubbing small circles on Regina's back._

" _Babe what did it say?"_

 _Regina didn't look up at Emma as her tears slowed down. She blindly reached up and handed Emma the stick and Emma took one look and dropped it to the floor. Looking over at Regina she noticed her wife looking at her with worried eyes, a look Emma herself was very familiar with. After a second a smile broke out on Emmas face and Regina looked relieved._

" _Regina you know what this means? Everything is going to change now."_

 _Regina laughed lightly as she wiped the tears from her face. Emma was so enraptured by her beauty in that moment. Regina looked so happy and she was absolutely glowing, a smile spread across her face. Emma leaned down and kissed Regina breathless. When they parted Regina took Emmas hands in hers._

" _Well Mrs. Swan- Mills it looks like we are having a baby."_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma startled awake as the heavy cell door opened in front of her, instinctively putting herself between Keegan and the door. Looking up she noticed a guard placing two bowls of food on the floor as well as two cups of what Emma could only assume to be water before slamming the door shut. Keegan woke up with a yelp and clung to Emma. The blonde turned and took the little girl in her arms.

"It's ok baby girl, no one is going to hurt you, not while I'm here."

Emma was able to remove Keegan from her arm so she went and got the food for them both. As Emma watched Keegan devour her food it made her wonder when the little girl had last ate anything. Emma herself was starving but knew that Keegan needed it more than her so she slid the bowl over to her. Keegan looked up at Emma with questioning eyes.

"Go ahead sweetheart."

Keegan shook her head and pushed the bowl towards Emma.

"Too full, I can't."

Emma looked at the little girl, her built in lie detector going off but when she tried to push the food back at Keegan the little girl would just send it right back to her. So Emma gave in and ate some of the food and then made sure that Keegan drank all her water before Emma downed her own.

When they were both finished Emma pushed the empty cups and bowls towards the cell door. Soon she heard the door down the hall open and the guards came to remove the items from the cell. As one guard picked up the plates Emma snuck her foot out and tripped him, making the items fall and shatter on the ground. Before anyone could notice Emma took a glass shard from the broken cup and stuffed it in her pocket.

"What the hell was that?"

The guard reached over and back-handed Emma hard across the face, sending her flying to the floor. As Emma crawled over to where Keegan was hiding in the corner she saw Cora hiding in the background near the other guards.

"Why did you go and hit her?"

The guard looked stunned at Cora, knowing she had seen what had transpired but did not argue.

"I'm sorry your majesty, it won't happen again."

Cora smirked at Emma before slamming the cell door shut.

"Make sure it doesn't I am the only one who gets to mark up that pretty face."

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter three.**

Emma kept her eyes on Cora as the woman moved closer to the cell door, leaning causally against it. Emma could feel Keegan shaking and could hear her breathing heavily behind her so she snuck a hand back and rubbed the little girls arm in comfort, the touch soothing them both. Cora just continued to stare at Emma and Emma couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Where am I Cora?"

Cora opened the cell door and walked closer to Emma, causing the blonde to sccot closer to Keegan and protect her. Cora stopped short of the two girls and light one of the torches with her magic.

"Why you and my darling daughter sent me here so you should know exactly where you are. That wretched portal dropped me right outside Regina old castle. I decoded to make myself at home here."

Emma felt a little better at least knowing she was in the enchanted forest. From the little time she spent here after the curse was broken she remembered her way around somewhat and would be able to find at least shelter for her and Keegan if she was able to get them out, no, when she got them out.

"How did I get here?"

"Well dear that is something that you don't need to worry about, at least not yet, right now you should worry about that precious little girl behind you."

Emma whipped her head around and could see that Keegan was wrapped up in vines that had sproted from the wall, pinning the little girl to the floor. Keegans eyes looked frightened but she had her breathing under control, Emma just knew that this wasn't the first time this had happened. She turned back to Cora with fire in her eyes.

"Leave her the hell alone Cora. I don't kow what kind of game you are playing here but leave her out of it, she is only four for Gods sake. Whatever your problem is, its with me."

Emma started to pull at the vines but it was of no use, they were not letting Keegan go, she looked up at the little girl, who just shook her head.

"The more you mess with them and the more I struggle the tighter they get. Just stop."

Emma was beyond angry, now that her fears had been confirmed, Keegan had been in this predicament before and probably a lot before. Turning to Cora she snarled,

"What do you want? Anything just leave her alone."

"Well how heroic of you, trying to save the life of someone you don't even know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Flashback_

 _Emma and Regina sat in a booth at Granny's, waiting on Emmas parents to arrive. Emma could sense the tension rolling off of Regina in waves so she snuck her had under the table and lightly gripped Regina thigh, scaring the normally well composed brunette._

" _Babe they are just my parents, they will understand."_

 _Regina looked at me skeptically before placing her hand over mine,_

" _I am sorry that the last few times we broke big news to them, it didn't go so well."_

 _Emma smiled as she remembered what her wife was referring to. When they had told her parents that they were dating they took it about as well as could be expected from someone who just learned that their daughter was dating a woman who had cursed them all. Snow had though Regina had laced Emma under a curse to mess with the. When they told the Charming's they were getting married, Snow had fainted and David had thought it was a joke._

" _Regina the biggest thing they are going to worry about is when Snow gets to plan your baby shower."_

 _Regina chuckled but was cut short when the bell above the door rang, announcing the arrival of her in laws. Both came over and gave Emma a hug before sitting down opposite of the two women, Ruby brought over all their drinks together, tea for Snow and David, Hot Cocoa with cinnamon for Emma and a glass of water for Regina. The three Charming's spent some time catching up before Snow turned to Regina._

" _Well you two called this meeting here so what news do you guys have now. IS everything ok?"_

 _Regina couldn't help but smile at the genuine concern on Snows face. Who would have thought that the two of them would one day be getting along and spending time together, at first it was for Emmas sake but now Regina would find herself calling Snow and asking her input for Recipes or coordinating events for Emmas birthday._

 _Emma rook Regina's hand in hers under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze before looking at her parents again._

" _Everything is alright Mom, better then alright actually. We have some pretty exciting news to tell you."_

 _Emma looked over at Regina and the brunette smiled at her wife before taking a calming breath and then looked back at the two people across from her._

" _Emma and I are going to have a baby, I'm pregnant."_

 _The couple sat in anticipation as they waited for any kind of reaction from the two across from the. They watched the realization sink into Snows face and then the smile that accompanied it._

" _That is wonderful! Why didn't you tell me you guys were looking into having a baby? I didn't know Storybrooke had a fertility clinic."_

 _Emma looked confused at her mom before she chuckled, realizing that Snow would obviously draw the conclusion she had._

" _No mom we don't have a fertility clinic and the baby is mine and Reginas. Apparently when two magic users are together in…that way….. they can make a baby without the usual….um equipment."_

 _Regina smiled at her wifes obvious discomfort in explaining the process to her parents. Regina turned to them,_

" _What Emma is trying to tell you is that since her and I are both so magically inclined and powerful, in and out of the bedroom, we were able to create a baby without the use of sperm. A magic baby if you will. Why I ended up pregnant and not Emma I will never know but that is how it worked out."_

 _Emma slapped Reginas thigh lightly at the now uncomfortable looks on her parents faces but all Regina could do was chuckle. They might be getting along now but Regina would never pass up an opportunity to make them squirm. Snow was the first to gather herself and she reached across the table and took one of Regina's hands in hers._

" _Well no matter how you came to be pregnant I am happy for you both. Now when do I get to throw your baby shower?"_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Cora I am serious let her go. I'll….I'll do whatever you want if you will just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you"

Cora walked over to Emma and grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look up at her.

"You girl have no idea what you are getting yourself into. You have no idea what she did to me, what you did to me!"

Cora backhanded Emma across the face, cutting open her cheek with one of her rings. Dropping Emma to the floor, Cora stalked out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind her and leaving the hallway. Emma felt her cheek stinging and burning like hell, reaching her hand up and wiping at the blood that as coming from her cheek and the split lip that the slap had also caused. Turning to look at Keegan she saw that the vines had released and the little girl was walking towards her. With Emma kneeling on the floor Keegan was still shorter than her so she sat back on her heels bring herself almost to eye level with the little girl.

"I am alright baby girl, just a scratch."

Emma watched as the little girl brought her hand up to Emma's face, where her cheek was cut and wiped at it. Emma felt a tingling in her check and brought her own hand up to if, finding the cut gone.

"How did you do that sweetheart? Do you have magic?"

Keegan shrugged her shoulders before doing the same to Emmas lip, touching the cut and healing it.

"I don't know. I found out after the lady hit me the first time. She hit me really hard across the mouth, her ring cut me above my lip. When she left I was crying and I tried to wipe some of the blood off before it got in my mouth and when I touched it, the cut went away. The next few times she came in here and would leave after she had hit me or when the guards would hit me. All I would do is touch them and wish them away and it would go away. I still get the thingies where the cuts were but they don't hurt."

Emma took in the new information, so Keegan had magic at least a little bit and was showing good control over it because it hadn't shown itself when Cora was around.

"Does the mean lady know you can fix your cuts?"

Keegan shook her head no. Emma nodded and then gestured for Keegan to sit in her lap.

"Have you ever wished away the lock on the door?"

"I never tried. I have never been away from here except the few times the guards would bring me to the mean lady when she was in her room. Her room is really nice with a big comfy bed and windows and a fire. Why can't we have that down here?"

Emma felt bad for the child, she had never known anything but the inside of this cell."

"Well Keegan I am going to need your help again. You see I have magic but the mean lady did something so mine doesn't work right now. I need you to see if you can go the lock go away."

Keegan looked up at Emma nervously but moved over to where the lock on the cell door was.

"I don't know what to do though Emma. What if it doesn't work?"

"It's ok if it doesn't work baby, at least you will have tried. Just put your hands on it and imagine the lock falling off and onto the floor or if it were to go away never to be seen again. Think about the door opening, you and me getting out of here."

Keegan nodded her head and looked at the lock, she out her two little hands around the lock as best she could and closed her eyes tight. Emma could see the look of concentration on the little face, just when Emma was going to tell her to stop, that it wasn't working, she saw the lock shimmer a few times before completely disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the huge delay in chapters. I've been moving and restarting school and working. The good news is I have the next few chapters written already I just need to type them up. Reviews always motivate me to type faster**

 **Mistakes are mine as this is unbeta'd**

 **I own only unrecognizable characters. If I did own OUAT One handed wonder and pinecone would have been gone for quite a while**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Keegan jumped back in surprise as the lock completely disappeared and Emma smiled and moved to hug the young girl tight.

"Emma it's gone. Did I do that?"

"Yes baby you did. I am so proud of you."

Emma took a look down both ends of the corridor and then told Keegan to stay where she was as Emma pushed open the creaky cell door and walked down the hall towards the door where Cora and her men had left through. When she didn't see anyone she turned and went back to Keegan, who had not taken her eyes off of Emma the entire time. Crouching down to the little girls level Emma smiled at her.

"Alright sweetheart you ready to get out of here?"

Keegan couldn't help but smile brightly at Emma, making the blonde woman think that the child looked remarkably like Regina when she smiled. Taking the child's hands in hers, Emma stands and starts to lead Keegan out of the ceil and towards the door, making sure her body is between Keegan and anything that may try to stop them. When they reach he door Emma looks through one more time before she opens it. Once inside they are met with a room that splits into three separate hallways. Emma might not be able to use her magic but she can sense the magical energy in the air. Not wanting to take any chances Emma turns back to look at Keegan. Getting down on the girls level again, Emma places her hands on Keegans shoulders.

"Alright Keegan I need your help again. You remember that pile of rocks you and I made back in the cell?"

Seeing Keegan nod Emma continued,

"I need you to go back in there and get me three of them. Can you do that?"

Emma felt Keegan stiffen up underneath her hands at the prospect of having to leave her and the little girl shook her head as she threw her arms around Emma. Sighing, Emma held the little girl close and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I just need you to be brave and go back. I am going to stay here and make sure no one tries to come in here. I will be right here the entire time I promise."

Keegan took a deep breath and turned away from Emma and ran back to the cell, picked up a few rocks and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her back to Emmas waiting arms. Emma hugged the little girl before taking the rocks from her hands and placed Keegan behind her again. Taking one of the rocks Emma threw it into the hallway to her right. As soon as it passed the threshold a wall of flames rose into the air, causing Emma to jump and Keegan to yelp and cling to Emma's legs. Emma took a deep breath before tossing the next rock into the hallway directly in front of her, As soon as the rock hit the ground the walls of the tunnel began closing until there was no longer a hallway there, before opening up again. Looking at the last hallway on her left Emma took the little girl into her arms before tossing the last rock. When nothing happened after a few moments Emma took a deep breath and started walking down the hallway. Once she reached the end she turned and was met with two more doors. She tried summoning her magic again and this time she felt it bubbling at her fingertips. Setting Keegans down she tried to make a ball of light to use to look through the two doors. Before she could she heard Keegan gasp and looked up and noticed some of Cora's guards running in her direction. Looking down she noticed a very Regina-esque fire ball in her hand. Hurling it at the guards she shouted to Keegan.

"Baby girl I need you to close your eyes and hold on to me tight. Do not open your eyes and do not let go of me unless I tell you to."

Feeling Keegan grasp onto her leg Emma started throwing more fireballs at the guard. When there was a break she waved her hand in direction of the doors and both flung open, one opening to another hallway and one leading out of the castle. Not wanting to take her chances she grabbed Keegan and ran outside, slamming the door behind them. Using her magic to seal the door Emma looked at the terrified girl in her arms, Keegan was shaking and there were tears in her eyes. Using her thumb to wipe away the few tears that had escaped Emma smiled at Keegan and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright little one I am going to get us out of here, do you trust me?"

Seeing the little girl nod, Emma thought of the one place she remembered most and the two disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.


End file.
